


Laced Drink

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink. Remy is getting hit on, but something more sinister is at play.





	Laced Drink

Remy was giggling inanely at whatever the guy he was sitting with was saying. Emile had come over to see if Remy was doing okay, since he had broken away from the group a while ago and hadn't returned. "Hey, Remy!" he said, forcing his voice to sound bright and not concerned. "I was looking for you, where have you been?"

When Remy looked over, it was clear he wasn't entirely there, and Emile's concern skyrocketed. Remy was by no means a lightweight, and he wouldn't be this out of it just by drinking away from their group for twenty minutes. He looked at the guy Remy was talking to, and asked, "You mind if I talk with my friend a minute? Just want to make sure he's got a ride if he doesn't come home with me and my friends, for whatever reason."

The guy smiled nicely enough and nodded, and Emile said, "Remy, bring your drink if you want to keep it. You know the rules about keeping your drink with you."

Remy nodded and grabbed the cocktail he had apparently been sipping, and Emile brought him over to the table where Logan and Virgil were sitting. "Hey, Logan, I need one of your drug tester strips," Emile said.

Logan frowned but passed one over. Emile dipped it in Remy's drink and it came out a bright blue. "That's what I was worried about," Emile said, before yelping as Remy listed sideways and nearly made both of them collapse to the floor. "We have to get Remy out of here, his drink was spiked."

Without another word, Logan and Virgil got to work. Virgil packed up everyone's stuff and Logan was out the door to get the car started. When everyone had everything, they slipped out a side door and went to Logan's car. Remy was still giggling, but it was sluggish now, and Emile and Virgil were essentially carrying him to the car. "He'll be okay, right?" Virgil asked.

"Should be, we caught him early," Emile said. "Let's just hope that nothing too bad happens when we get home. Remy could get really sick."

Remy mumbled something unintelligible as they put him in the backseat and strapped him in. Emile sat in the back with him as Logan got them out of there as quickly as possible. With any luck, that guy hadn't noticed they'd left yet. Emile worried his lip. "If that guy Remy was talking with was going after him, what if he goes after another guy when he realizes we left?"

"I'll send a description to Roman," Virgil said, texting. "Tell me what the guy looked like and Roman can kick him out of the bar, or report him to the cops."

Emile gave the best description he could as Remy fell asleep on his shoulder, looking like he was going to get sick the second he woke up. "Hang tight, Remy," Emile murmured. "You're gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
